In previously known platforms of this type the deck structure normally has had a generally rectangular base, the sides of the base being mutually parallel to the edges of the cross-section of the truss tower. The skid rails of the drilling module are also parallel to two of the base sides of the deck structure.
The location of the production pipes and other pipes which must be run from the deck and down into the sea floor, and the mutual distance between these, depend to a large extent on the available space present between the structural elements in the deck proper and between the elements of the truss tower. Normally it is required that these pipes run straight between the deck and the sea floor. In order to obtain room for the desired number of productions pipes, one has had to make the width of the truss structure so large that at least two of its sides at the top have coincided with two of the sides of the deck. This is i.a. due to the necessity of avoiding the internal diagonals of the truss structure, resulting in a wider spreading of the production pipes than their space requirement should indicate. This in turn affects the size and weigh of the total production platform.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a production platform of the type mentioned by way of introduction, which may be built at less cost for a given number of production pipes.